The night of frights
by madgirllolly
Summary: jessie and james go to look for somewhere to stay for the night and get more then they bargained for... this was originally my gcse coursework yes i wrote about jessie and james in ma coursework...hehe i gt A* 4 it :D, R&R plz :


She stared at the blank page in front of her as she turned herself inward and travelled through her mind, trying to find that certain thing, that burst of inspiration, to get her hand moving. Wanting to write a book was one thing, actually writing one was a completely different scenario. She struggled as her mind tried to wander away from her. Her small purple alarm clock beside her told her it was five past ten; with almost desperation, she wanted to have this story up and running before ten o'clock so that she could have an early night. Well, early-ish anyway. While scratching her brain for anything to write, suddenly, the inspiration she had been looking for hit her full on in the face; her hand began to race across the page, her mind full of images. She just had to get it down on paper, pictures of wolves, fangs and creepy moonlight haunted her excited mind! And thus began her obsession

************

They walked through the gloomy alley ways hand in hand as their footsteps echoed into the night, the two moving slowly as fatigue began to take over, the tall young man putting his hand to his mouth as he yawned heavily as they came upon a sign; which told them they were finally entering Bond Street. They had left their house, got on the 9 o'clock train and were ready to spend some time together in this big city.

They had no idea what had brought them here, maybe it was the sights or maybe the change of scenery but either way they had ended up here. Utterly exhausted the two had opted on finding a place to study for a night

They had spent ages searching until they came upon a large, gloomy looking house. It seemed to stare down at them, making them feel rather small. Jessica had stopped there as the sign had caught her eye

_Room available, £5.00 a night,_

_Breakfast available_

_James looked at where she had stopped and realised what she was thinking. _

"_You really want to stay here?" he asked, the house made him feel a little uneasy, and gave him Goosebumps. Jessica nodded_

"_We're probably not going to find anywhere else," she pointed out, "plus, you can't judge a book by its cover!" he shrugged, she was right really and they walked up to the front door. James pulled on the doorbell. There was a loud thumping noise; the door creaked open to reveal a tall butler, he seemed quite old, he had a long tailored jacket over a white shirt and black trousers, his shoes were also black. His nose was held high in a distinguished manner_

"_yes?" he asked them as he loomed over the two._

"_Hello, we were wondering if you had a vacant room?" Asked Jessica him as she looked him up and down, something odd about him but she just could not quiet place her finger on it._

"_Very well, I will take you to see the mistress." They followed him into the house._

_They walked down a dark eerie corridor, paintings of large, important looking people seemed to watch them and the floor creaked quietly at every step they took until they stepped outside a large looming wooden door. The butler knocked on the door. _

"_Wait here he told them" as Jessica and James exchanged glances, then he walked away._

_Standing side-by-side, they stared at the door and James clasped her hand in his as they waited. After what seemed an age, the door squeaked open and a voice was heard from within._

"_Please do come in my darlings, don't be afraid"_

_They stepped into the dark room and walked towards the fire._

"_Come, sit" the figure said; it was a woman's voice and it seemed friendly enough. They sat in front of the warm freplace in two big wooden chairs opposite, an old woman smiled back at them, she was a short woman with silvery glossy hair cut into a feathered bob on her head, her eyes seemed to smile as they darted between them, she wore a black jumper with a black A-line crimpling skirt._

"_so, what can I help you wit?"she asked_

"_we're looking for a place to stay tonight," james told her "and we noticed your advert outside and were wondering if you can help us out?"_

"_of course my ddears!" she said almost jumping into the air enthusiastically to the surprise of the two, she clapped her hands and a maid appeared, she bowed and beckoned for them to follow. They followed her as she lead them up a grand grey marble staircase, even though it was magnificently majestic, the grey made it feel rather gloomy, she lead them through a murky creaking corridor, the maid stopped outside two big wooden doors like the one downstairs, she showed them two doors and each chose a door and stepped into them._

_James gazed around his room awestricken at the size of it _


End file.
